


Enslaved

by HoneyKitty



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, BDSM, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blood and Injury, Bondage and Discipline, Breasts, Choking, Cultural Differences, Death Threats, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bondage, Force Choking (Star Wars), Forced Orgasm, Fucking, Gen, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lemon, Massage, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Movie: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nipples, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual Slavery, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Outer Space, POV Female Character, Physical Abuse, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robots, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex in Space, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slave Trade, Slow Burn, Stripping, Telepathic Bondage, The Force, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyKitty/pseuds/HoneyKitty
Summary: Set in an ambiguous time slot slightly pre-Phantom Menace.Princess Beyna Borbala, a Volnol of the icy planet of Smuir, is forcibly taken from her life, sold on the black market, and enslaved. Her new master a Sith Lord named Darth Maul has his intentions set on teaching her discipline, humility, and endurance as his property. What he didn't expect was that he may learn a thing or two from her along the way...Film-verse inspired, not true to the entirety of Star Wars canon. AU I guess.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 79





	1. Meet Maul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure upfront guys:  
> I'm not a die hard Star Wars fanatic. I consider myself a fan, more so than the average movie goer, I grew up watching the films and yes even own a VHS copy of the horrible christmas special but that isn't to say that I know all about Star Wars. Not even close. I've never played any of the video games, watched any of the cartoons, or read any of the books or comics. All I know enough about to take into account in my fanfic here are the movies, so if you aren't into an author who has limited knowledge on canon lore and even character backgrounds then this might not be the work for you. If you're like me and you're just a casual star wars fan who also has a crush on everyone's favorite red horny double light saber sith lord then I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> If you want to skip ahead straight into a sex scene go to Chapter 3 lovelies <3

Naked. I stood there, within the empty room, naked. The walls were almost all white, a few were black, but the room itself was very bright. I could hear nothing but my own breathing as I stood there - waiting. When was he going to enter through those doors? The droid who undressed me and tended to my wounds, told me that this mystery 'Master' would be in to inspect me shortly. I hoped he would be, as my hands clenched in tight fists and homicidal impulses rushed through my blood. I would kill him, whoever he was, who had bought me. The sheer notion of such an outrageous scenario of being purchased put a disgusting bitter taste in my mouth, I nearly wanted to spit upon the floor. I, the royal Princess of Smuir - a planet known for it's brutal though stealthy warriors and frost covered lands, could be purchased like a lowly little droid. This shouldn't have happened, it was all father's fault - if he didn't turn down that deal with the Trade Federation I wouldn't have been kidnapped. 

  
I couldn't remember anything but black. One moment I was in the hallway of the palace and the next I was waking up in a crate on a black market ship, being trafficked by some unknown scoundrel who would profit from my pain. I was raised a fighter, trained by the best masters of assassin on Smuir, and I would not be held captive by this unknown mystery 'Master'. Oh no, this buyer just purchased much more than he bargained for no doubt. I continued to stand there, naked, tense, and ready for the fight for my life.

  
The doors suddenly opened, the metal hatch automatically rising to reveal a dark figure marching into the room. My eyes widened but I didn't move, the doors would need to close before I could begin to act on my aggression. The figure walked briskly straight up to me and stopped inches from my face, yellow eyes stung into me from under the black hood of the figure's cloak. It was male, the creature who stood before me, taller than I would have liked to admit. After what felt like a long moment the doors began to automatically close again and I tensed preparing myself for battle, even going far enough to raise a fist at chest level, when he removed his hood and I stopped dead in my tracks unable to move.

  
He was terrifying to look at but my eyes widened none the less at the male before me, a multi horned creature with scathing yellow red eyes peering out of a red and black face. I had never seen one of his kind in person before but I had heard about this race, the Dathomiri. The vision of the large intense male was a shock to take in but fear was not the reason I had frozen in place. Something was holding me back, invisible forces keeping me in place as I struggled to fight back through these unseen chains. His black gloved hand was ever so held palm towards me, fingers outstretched upward, nearly hidden amongst this black cloak. My eyes wide and fierce towards him I desperately tried to resist his incredible power as the realization dawned upon me in horror - he was a Jedi. A force user, but one clad in black - that was a different type I had been told about. My mind scanned feverishly quick for the term when I finally remembered. He was no Jedi, this man before me was even more fearsome, he was a Sith Lord.

  
His eyes moved over me for a moment, before they shot back to my own purple orbs. "Impressive reflexes, even for a Volnol. Nearly as impressive as your blind stupidity that you no doubt consider fearlessness, or worse; courage." He spoke in common language, his voice surprisingly calm in comparison with the low aggressive voice I had expected from his outward appearance. I could do nothing but look back at him in my paused pose. Narrowing his eyes he continued, "Any other creature I would have killed by now after that sort of outburst, but this is a rare occasion and the imperial credits I've spent for this were not for the immediate death of my purchase. No matter how tempting." he nearly smirked.

  
I'm not sure if my eyes expressed my thoughts in a way I hadn't known them alone to do, since my face muscles couldn't even move I knew my expression hadn't given signal of my confusion, yet he knew immediately that I didn't understand. I was confused by what exactly the situation I had found myself in was, now learning this new information. I was purchased by a Dathomirian Sith Lord who was holding me suspended in movement without so much as touching me or showing any sign of strain to use his power to do this. No matter how hard I struggled against it, I couldn't budge. His face, though covered in unique skin design, held little expression but he seemed somehow passively irritated yet willing to explain.

  
"When I had heard a native from Smuir was on auction I wasted no time in collecting you, it isn't everyday when a Volnol is for sale. First time in millennia as a matter of fact. But when I found out that it was their royal heir to the throne - well the purchase turned out to be almost too good to be true. A truly rare specimen of exceptional bloodline quality. The first Smuir royal to ever be sold into slavery. Slavery now to the Sith Order, specifically slavery to me." He finished his words calmly yet severely, as he released me from his force grip.

My body instantly dropped to the floor, embarrassment flooded my mind but took second seat to my awe at his incredible supernatural like power. My chest rose and dropped repeatedly as I tried to catch my breath while looked up to him. "Who are you?" I managed to get out.

  
"Do not speak unless I allow you to do so." he answered sharply, "To your feet."

  
I licked my lips bitterly as I stood up from the floor, my eyes never leaving his in a challenging exchange. He looked over me again, his gaze examining my naked body to an uncomfortable degree. Slowly he began to circle me, my head turned to follow his movements with a disgusted expression on my features.

"Eyes forward. Don't move." he commanded.

I did as he told me, turning to look back forward as my left eye nearly twitched in internal protest to my own actions. "And if I don't?" I challenged him again.

"Do not disobey me, slave." his voice answered from behind as my throat was painfully tightened.

My hands jumped to my neck but there was nothing restricting me, it was his force power again. I choked on nothing, fighting for air to no avail. After a moment worry began to sink in as my vision burred and my chest tightened painfully. Suddenly he released his grip again and my air ways opened, gasping for breath.

  
"I don't repeat myself so best you listen the first time an order is given to you, Volnol." he hissed. "Understood?"

"Yes." I answered in shaken breathes.

He continued to look over me, gandering at me like I was an animal or an object, as he slowly circled around me. After a few moments he found himself back directly in front of me, our eyes locked.

"You will address me as Master. That should be simple enough for _you_ to remember. I own you. I have sole authority over you. I am your Master while you are my servant, and will be addressed as such. You do not get a name, not until you've earned it. You are not a person, you are property. You are mine. You are an object and I can do with you whatever I please any time that I please, and if you resist me or continue to attempt to fight back, then you are going to be punished. Painfully. Mercilessly. Worse than anything you've experienced in your meager little life on Smuir. And repeatedly, until you understand fully the consequences of your actions. Do I make myself clear?" his eyes burned into me.

  
I tried with all my might not to show emotions but my brows grimaced regardless at his cold and intensely delivered words. I felt desecrated. I was embarrassed, humiliated, disrespected, and dismissed of any sense of worth aside from being an object owned by the powerful Sith Lord before me.

I regretfully nodded in reply, knowing not what else to do.

"Good. You'll find that I'm a very driven and clear cut person. When there is something I want, I get it. My life wasn't always what it is now and I'm proud to say that through rigorous work, discipline, and swift unforgiving conviction in my duties - that I have earned it. And that I've earned you."

A shiver ran along my spine as he looked me up and down again, my body and skin exposed still.

"However, we'll see in time if you've earned me, to be your master. Or if you are indeed not worthy of such a title. In which case I'd be inclined to earn back some of the imperial credits I've spent on you by selling off pieces of your body for animal feed. Slowly. Piece by piece until your soul finally bleeds out of you. Like others before you who have failed me. You wouldn't fail me, would you?"

I shook my head no.

"Good answer." He nearly chastised, before turning and moving across the room. "Come, sit."

I followed him to two grey square shaped high back chairs, and sat in one as he took the other.

"Of course, you should know your duties. After all if you don't quickly learn them you'll die regardless. You do as I say, whatever I say, whenever I say it. You do not question me, you do not act on your own accord, you do not resist. If I tell you to clean my robes, you clean my robes. If I tell you to ready my bath, you ready my bath. If I tell you to dress me, you dress me. If I tell you to undress me, you undress me. If I tell you wait silently, you wait silently. If I tell you to do anything, you do so promptly and with gratitude. I will make it very clear, and if you ever don't know what you're supposed to do - don't ask me. Don't bother me, do not leave the room I left you in to come searching for me. If you can't learn what you have to do then I'm going to have a lot less patience with you, and if I don't have reasons to keep you then you are gone. Sold as feed for animals. Understood?"

Again I nodded. He was deadly serious, there was no question to his threats and what with his warning strikes against me before - I would need to rethink how best to get myself out of this predicament, and going against him would literally spell out death.

"Good. Now, let me ask you, are you cold?" he questioned, his voice now more sociable than threatening.

I blinked at the sudden change in demeanor before glancing down to my very erect nipples. Fleetingly I attempted to hide my flushed face behind my hair as I looked down to my bare feet.

I nodded.

"You don't need to feel embarrassed when exposed before me. You have a good bone structure, your shape and body form is ideal for your stature, and your attributes are well balanced." he explained casually, "Look at me."

  
I looked to him instantly.

  
"Even your eye hue is the exemplary for your race. You are mine. By taking ownership of you I have approved you by my standards, and my standards are very high. I do not deal in defects or faults. I'm interested only in satisfactory results and ideal specimens. I have examined you and taken ownership of you, this means that you are acceptable. You will need to become accustomed to being fully exposed before me as well as becoming accustom to me being fully exposed before you." He shifted comfortably back into the chair a bit as he finished his words.

  
Become accustomed to being fully naked around each other? On Smuir males and females were never fully exposed to each other unless for medical purposes. Even during intimate rituals there was customary attire worn during The Great Union of consummation, which was a spiritual practice among the Volnol race.

  
"Now that isn't to mean that you will be like this all of the time. You will wear clothes that I choose for you. Suitable attire that are to my liking for you. All you need to know is that it pleases me, and if it pleases me then it pleases you. Do I make myself clear?"

  
I nodded. Thank the heavens, there would be clothes.

  
"Good. You will wear what I give you and you will thank me for it. Besides that, we'll get you on a new diet. We don't have readily accessible goods from Smuir so you will have to do with the food we do have easy access to. We'll be sure to keep it to the standard that your health requires, I wouldn't want my slave to be vitamin deficient after all. Something to raise your energy levels..." His eyes locked on my own again, in a grave way as he continued, "I have a high level of endurance and stamina, and I need someone who can last as long as I."

  
I gulped silently, afraid to move too much in case it could provoke him to choke me again.

  
"So I'll get that taken care of first, have my medical droids come up with a dietary plan for you that meets our criteria and have the kitchens prepare for it. Then by tonight you shall have your first meal, providing you've earned it. Now I think we've shared enough words. I have business to attend to and so do you." He stood up and began towards the door again.

The doorway opened and a droid was waiting on the other side, now looking to us from the open doorway. I rose to my feet and scurried to match his pace along side him.

"This is one of my RIC droids, it will show you to my quarters. Once you are there see yourself to my personal washroom. Once you are clean and the washroom is clean, you will have robes delivered to you. Put them on and await my further instructions from there. Do you understand?" He glanced to me.

I nodded looking forward.

"You have permission to answer my questions with a yes or no." he allowed.

"Yes, I understand." I nodded again, answering his previous question.

He stopped short and turned to me, so I did as well and looked to him with concern. What had I done wrong now?

"Yes, what?" he prompted.

"Yes I understand, Master." I corrected, now realizing his insistence on being referred to as master.

"Good. Do ensure you don't slip up again." he continued walking through the doorway and turned to the droid. "Take her to my quarters and ensure that she stays there."


	2. Basic Training

I found myself locked within Maul's personal quarters. It was a multi room chamber, starting within the room I was currently in and branching out into different off shoot rooms from there, or so that's what I gathered. Everything was streamline in design, cold and dark colored. If it wasn't white, grey, or silver than it was black. And nothing but the metals used was crafted from natural material. It was all synthetic material in nature, no trace of any woods or stone.

The design of the furniture, the decor, the chambers - it felt so foreign compared to the whimsical aesthetic found back home on Smuir. I felt more and more out of place with each passing breath, it was like I was living a strange unpleasant dream and all of this was too wildly unrealistic to be actually happening.

As much as I tried there was no way to unlock the doors. I pried, I pulled, I tried picking a lock but there was none to pick since it was all internal wall technology and the walls were made of strong steal like material. There were no windows that I could find and the only door which led out of the chambers was the one I was currently sitting against on the floor. I was stuck. Held captive within these darkened rooms.

I cried in that empty and lonely silence of the darkened room. I felt so over powered, humiliated, disrespected, and honestly - though I hated to admit it to myself - scared. I was owned now, against my will, and I wasn't strong enough to fight back. It was soul crushing. I could feel myself breaking and I hated it.

After so long of wallowing in emotional anguish I became aware that time had passed and that he - this self proclaimed master - would be back. He would expect me to follow his demands and if not...I didn't want to think about that.

I quickly got up from the floor and found a light switch on the wall, turning the lights on so I could better see my surroundings. Each off shoot room had a door but they were all left open and acted more like doorways in this moment, I could see into them and easily figured out which was the bathroom. I walked within the room and looked around uneasy, he had already seen me naked - as much as a person can be seen naked - but I still held embarrassment at the thought of not closing the door behind me. I searched for a switch, something to manuvere the door but there was none. 

With a sigh I pressed on, I knew I was alone in these chambers for now anyway. I started the bath with a furrowed brow, all too self aware that this was all his. His bathroom. His towels. His chambers. His everything. It was too intimate for someone I had only just barely met, by my culture's standards anyway. I lowered myself into the warm steaming water though it wasn't nearly as relaxing as any bath I had taken prior. Washing myself my mind wandered at what would come next. How I could escape. Perhaps he would slip up and leave a door unlocked or something. Or maybe I could convince him to let me leave his chambers, then find a ship and get out of here.

Finishing up the bath I stepped out from the tub and looked around the room. No clean towels. Nothing but a pile on the floor of used towels. With a defeated look and dripping across the floor, I picked them up. I dried myself with his dirty towels as his words played over and over within my mind.

_"You are not a person, you are property. You are mine."_

Gone were the days of being bathed by chamber maids and dried in plush gold threaded robes. I was now to use his left overs and be thankful for it.

  
I left the bathroom after placing his pile of dirty towels into a laundry shoot he apparently actively ignored. My hair was still damp and clung to my skin as I explored the rooms a bit. There was an empty room with no furniture in it, just a metallic spiked ball that was clearly an inactive droid of some sort which sat in the middle of the floor awaiting to be powered on. Another room was a small kitchenette like room which was spotless though neglected as it seemed unused. Another room was a small closet sized empty room I briefly walked past. Then there was the bedroom. The private bed chambers of a sith lord. With black bedding no less, his favored color scheme was beginning to grow all too predictable at this point. 

Suddenly the locked door at the front opened, my eyes nearly bulged as I spun around and expected to see him, the Sith Lord. A wave a relief over came me as I realized that it was only a droid, the same one from before who led me to these chambers.

"Master Maul instructed me to give you this. He said for you to put it on and that he would be in shortly to bestow upon you a gift." It spoke as it handed me a small bundle.

Maul. So that was his name.

"A gift?" I questioned aloud, was that a threat?

"I'm afraid I know nothing more." the droid answered turning and leaving the room. 

Of course the damned thing locked the door behind itself. I scowled alone in the room again before looking down to the bundle of cloth in my hands. With another sigh I began putting the outfit on, ashamed of myself for being genuinely thankful for coverings of some sort at last.

Once the outfit was on my skin I moved over to a large full body mirror on the wall across from the bed and looked over myself.

It was degrading, revealing, and a clear denotation of how he viewed me - his slave. It was a two piece ensemble. A silver ornate brassiere which fastened with a thin silver chain over the neck and behind the back, and a black leather gstring thong with thin silver chains on either hip and sheer black veils on the front and back which were long enough to reach to just above my ankles. Along with this ridiculous outfit were small black leather flats with leather cords which laced up to my mid calf. I silently stood there with tears forming in my eyes, I was dressed in the clothes of a slave. I looked the part, I was treated the part, I was filling the part of a slave.

"Good, it fits." his voice spoke as I jumped and turned around.

He was standing there in the doorway of the bedroom, I hadn't heard anyone come in and was shocked to find him there staring at me with crossed arms. I said nothing but looked to him with wide eyes and a clenched jaw.

He looked me up and down, though his expressions remained cold he was enjoying the sight of me in this degrading slave uniform a tad too much. Suddenly he began stepping forward towards me. I froze, wanting to move away but afraid to anger him and cause him to lash out.

"Now what do you say?" He questioned, moving a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Thank you for these clothes, Master." I answered, wanting to stab myself for uttering the words.

"Well done. You're learning fast, I admire that." he spoke.

Yeah I bet you do, I spat back in my mind though externally I didn't move or speak.

"Let's go over some basic training, shall we? Down." he commanded.

I blinked, unsure of exactly what he meant but his eyes burning into me reminded me of his seriousness. I lowered myself onto the floor, sitting on my calves and feet as I folded them under myself.

"I didn't say to sit."

I instantly moved onto my knees and hands, begrudgingly holding myself on all fours.

"Better." He accepted, then the next instruction came, "Come."

I crawled across the floor slowly, again unsure of what he wanted from me exactly.

"Arch your back."

I did as he told me as I continued to crawl to his feet.

"You will have proper posture as you serve me." he explained displeased.

"Yes, Master." I answered him in an abasing attempt to raise his mood so he wouldn't choke me like he had before.

"Prepare my bath." he commanded, walking away from me.

I wasn't sure if I had done something wrong or something right but I was happy to get away from him. Getting up from the floor I began for the washroom when I was grabbed by my hair and yanked down onto the floor again this time on my back facing up at the ceiling. I gasped in shock at the sudden painful attack but looked up to find him on the other side of the room looking down at me. It was another force move against me, his energy pinned me down as it continued to pull at my hair.

"Did I allow you to get up?" he questioned.

I struggled, reaching back to my hair to try to alleviate the pain but it did nothing.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me," he spoke stepping over to me and kneeling down, his face inches from my own and his breath on my skin. "You will learn that I don't like repeating myself, especially to a slave."

His yellow eyes looked over my body until they came to rest on my right ankle. He took a small metallic device from a utility belt of sorts that he was wearing and a small beam of sparking light emitted from it. He brought the light beam to my ankle, pressing it into my skin. I let out a scream at the painfully hot sensation, it burned so bad it felt icey cold in the most agonizing way. He carved into my flesh for what felt like forever until it finally stopped. My hair still being pulling into the floor as my ankle stung in breath taking pain, I looked up at him with tears running down my face though I refused to openly cry in front of him - I couldn't allow him the satisfaction.

"Did I allow you to get up?" he asked again.

Hissing through gritted teeth I tried to gain my breath through the torture of his punishment.

"No, Master." I answered with hatred.

"You do as I tell you, not as you please. Remember that." he spoke as he at long last released my hair from his force grip.

"Prepare my bath." he commanded again, walking over my body to the other side of the room.

I began to slowly sit up when he looked over his shoulder at me. I looked down to the floor and rolled over instead, back into the position he had wanted me in. I crawled with what felt like a savaged ankle across the bedroom, across the main room, and into the washroom again. On all fours I turned on the faucet and filled the tub with steaming water. I awaited further instruction, half terrified to remain in the room I was in but also terrified to leave it in case that wasn't what he wanted.

He walked in and turned the lights down to a dim level.

"To your feet."

I stood upright again, maneuvering myself to get a look at my ankle for a brief moment to see that it wasn't bleeding but it was instead burnt - the wounds already coated in a burned scab like layer. I couldn't look long though and soon was standing completely up right and looking to him awaiting his next words.

"Disrobe me." he instructed.

I swallowed in discomfort. Taking a step over to him I moved around him and reached up over his shoulders to take hold of the collar of his outer robe.

"No, in front of me." he said.

Quickly and quietly, as if on auto pilot, I moved back around in front of him and began again to reach for the collar of his outer robe.

"I want you within eye sight until we get to know each other better." he explained as I continued to take off his outer robe. Then I moved onto his gloves, belt, his inner robe, and finally his tunic. He stood towering over me now shirtless and so close that I could see the details of his skin markings.

"I await my bath." he pushed, wanting me to move faster, clearly sensing my slowed pace now having reached his pants.

  
Lowering myself down to his feet I took hold of one of his boots, I opened my mouth to ask him to raise his foot but he did so without me having to ask. I moved to the next boot and took that one off him as well. Black socks came off next. Then I rose again to my feet and bit my lip, not wanting to continue. Slowly I began unbuttoning his trousers and slid them down to his ankles, he stepped from them again without me having to say a word.

  
It was just down to his last bit of censorship, his underwear. I knew he was growing impatient and my fear of further pain out weighed my fear of what I knew I had to do. His under cloth was designed from a comfortable water whicking black material with small metal clasps fashionably yet functionally holding the cloth together at his hips.Taking hold of either side, I unclasped the under-cloth and it easily and effortlessly fell off him and into my hands. My eyes widened as I couldn't help but take in the sight of his very large and thick shaft. It had to be at least 10" long and it was girthy even now in a placid state.

  
I caught myself staring and quickly looked away. I collected his clothes and began folding them as he moved to the tub.

"You can send those to be cleaned." he said without looking to me.

I stopped folding and took the pile in my arms, aside from the belt and boots, and dumped the bundle of black cloth down the laundry shoot. Turning around I held my hands together down infront of me as I gathered the courage to speak.

"Is that all, Master?" I asked.

"Sponge my back." he answered still not looking to me and sounding unimpressed.

I moved over to beside the tub, he sat back in the water relaxed. The sponge was in the water between his feet. I glanced between the sponge and his face, my lips pursed as I argued with myself over what to do. I reached into the hot water and picked up the sponge then moved so I could get behind him better. Without saying a word to each other he sat up some and I began washing his back. Now closer I could see in the dimly lit room that his back was covered in scars that the designs of his skin camouflaged and hid. He must have felt me hesitate to scrub a particularly deep scar because he spoke about it.

"Life has a way of putting us all in very unexpected situations. Situations where we must learn to survive or die in our failure to do so. Each scar a reminder of what I've overcome to get to where I am today. So too will your own scars be one day, if you last that long."

At his words I glanced to my ankle again. That's what he had done to me, I knew it in my gut at that very second. He had scarred my ankle, branded me with his wound upon my flesh. It still hurt with every movement I made.

"Massage me." he commanded abruptly.

I blinked then put the sponge down on the edge of the tub. I had never massaged another person before. I almost didn't know what to do. Bringing my hands to his shoulders I began kneading his muscles.

"Harder." he insisted, his muscles as tense as his voice.

I applied more pressure and worked at his shoulders more, into his neck and upper arms a bit. I could tell I was doing well because he was quiet which meant he was enjoying it. I wished so desperately in that moment that I was stronger than him so that I could snap his neck and run for freedom, but I wasn't stupid and that was unrealistic. He'd snap my spine with his force powers before I could take hold of his neck enough to even attempt something like that.

"That's good. Now drain the bath." he dismissed the massage after a long while. I was happy to have a break from rubbing his muscles for so long, I instantly released him and moved to the front of the tub and activated the drain.

"I'm proud of your development. Behind me for so long and no attempt to attack me. Perhaps you're smarter than I originally thought." he snarked, "Towel."

I moved to collect a fresh towel from a cabinet I found earlier and brought it to him, trying my hardest not to look over him as he stepped from the tub, fully naked in front of me. I held the towel out for him but he didn't take it.

"Dry me." he instructed.

Pursing my lips a bit again as I clenched my jaw, I moved closer and began toweling him off. His large arms, abs, back, legs, and yes even his fully exposed groin. It felt even bigger through the towel somehow than it looked before. It felt much bigger and hard now as it shot out from his body. I was on my knees before him drying him off when suddenly I felt a jarring pain from my scalp again, my hair being grabbed fiercely but this time from his fist. I looked up to him letting out sounds of pain.

"Now you will pleasure me." he demanded, holding my head in front of his manhood.


	3. Good Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Explicit Rape/Non-Con and physical abuse in this chapter.

"Now you will pleasure me." he demanded, holding my head infront of his manhood.

"Please, no!" I let out, shocked at myself for speaking.

"What did you say?" He growled tightening his grip in my hair.

I began to cry, I wanted to hit myself for breaking my stoic facade but I couldn't hold it any longer and I cried from the physical pain and the mental torment.

"I will do anything you ask, anything, please just not that!" I sobbed, reaching up to hold his fist in my hair.

Before I could blink or react I was suddenly floating in the air, my throat tightened harsher than before as I instantly gagged. My body was flung against a wall with a fury then flung against the other even harder. Maul stood there with an outstretched hand that once held my hair and toyed with me through the air inflicting as much pain with as little effort as he could. I reached to my neck as everything grew hazy and dark when suddenly I was dropped from the air onto something soft.

Gasping for breath I looked around and my vision returned to normal. I found myself on his bed, he must have moved me through rooms. Suddenly I was flung back onto the bed again, on my back looking again to the ceiling above me. I couldn't move, I felt squished down by an invisible force. He entered the room and my jaw dropped in horror at the size of his black and red hard on.

"Listen to me now and listen to me good. You do what I tell you to do and you will do it well. Do you know why? Because you like to do it. You love to do as I command you to do. Because if you don't you get punished but when you do behave you get rewarded. Now be a good girl and don't make me have to punish you again." he explained standing at the foot of the bed.

My legs were instantly pulled to spread for him by the invisible force he controlled as I struggled to resist, actively crying out.

"No, please don't!" My words cut off by a rough burning sensation from my vagina. He had moved my gstring to the side and had plunged two fingers inside of my virginal hole. I cried out at the impact.

"You're tight, that's very good. Very tight actually." he spoke, working at me. "You will learn that you love this, in fact you live for this. This is an exercise in pleasure not only for me but also for you, if you've earned being pleasured during all of this. So far you make me doubt that you have earned finding this to be a pleasurable experience for yourself as well. Mmm, you're getting wet now. Not that you weren't before, but you're getting dripping now. What was that dirty little mind thinking during my bath that has this tight little slit so moist for me already?"

I looked away from him in anger as I tried to hold back my body's betrayal of my mind.

"You filthy slutty little slave girl. You think you can attempt to disobey me? Me? A Sith Lord who has killed thousands far superior to you. You are nothing. You are less than nothing. You are a pathetic little slave with my fingers inside you trying to pretend your face isn't flushed and your wet little hole isn't aching for more." he hissed.

In one swift move he released his force hold on me, pulled his fingers from me, grabbed my hair again and pulled me from the bed to the floor onto my knees before his manhood again.

"Now pleasure me, slave." he demanded harshly pushing my face into his groin.

I opened my mouth and took him in, instantly gagging on the sheer size of him. At first I did as I was pressed to do and sucked his slick cock but quickly he began slamming himself into my throat as I tried to cry out at the pain of it. He roughly face fucked me, harder and harder as pre cum trickled down my raw throat. After a while he climaxed, releasing his cum into my throat and held himself and my head in place so that I couldn't refuse it.

"Swallow." he panted out his demand.

I did as I was forced to do.

Slowly he pulled me off him, spit and sex juices stringing from my mouth to his dick.

"Good girl." he reassured as he let go of my very tender and sore head. "To your feet."

I stood up and looked to him with half lid eyes and cum still on my chin.

"Turn around and present to me." he instructed.

Without saying a word and holding back tears I turned around and using the bed to help hold myself up I presented my slick dripping wet cunt to him.

"Up."

I raised my bum up more, arching my back the way he liked. Instantly I felt a harsh slap across my ass as he spanked me with a leather belt. I cried out with each smack as he did so again and again.

"Who do you belong to?" he hissed in my ear.

"To you. To you, Master." I answered trying to catch my breath.

"And you're my good little slut. Say it."

"I'm your good little slut, Master." I cried

Suddenly an impact into my pussy, much bigger than before, pushed a moan from my lips immediately.

"Fuck!" I let out in a gasp of a shriek at the pain of his size but the sensation inside me liked it.

He had somehow gotten hard again in that short of a time.

"Mm, you're so fucking tight." he grunted pushing himself further into me.

He forced his large erection into my virginal pussy, this was my first sexual experience unfolding before my very eyes. This is never how I had pictured it, against my will as a Sith Lord's slave, but this is where I found myself.

"Say it again." he prompted, beginning to pull back out.

"I'm your good little slut, Master." I repeated as he slammed back into me, inching deeper than before.

He continued on humping me, in and out, fucking me harder and harder as moans were pushed out of me from his rough sex.

"Who are you?"

"You're good little slut." I moaned beginning to climax.

"What are you?"

"Your slave, Master."

"Fuck." he began to orgasm, grabbing me by the throat he put something on me. I couldn't see it but I could feel it. It was a thick leather collar which he fastened around my neck, pulling me onto him by which also forced me to arch my back as he pulled.

I moaned louder as he did, his massive phallus injecting me as I finally climaxed while he pulled me against him pushing himself as deep as he could go as he prodded hard against a wall inside of me.

He was all the way in, his testicles tickling at my clit as we both orgasmed together in a hot sweat. I guess those baths were for nothing.

He held me there for a moment after we stopped, both trying to catch our breaths. I began to shift to pull off from him but he briskly held me in place, without having to say a word he made his threat clear not to get off from his dick yet. I stayed there, looking around exhausted waiting what would happen next.

"Say, thank you for cumming into my wet little fuck hole, Master."

"Thank you for cumming into my wet little fuck hole, Master."

"Good girl, you've earned your gift. This collar is a symbol of my ownership of you, my acceptance of you as my personal slave that you will wear always and others will see, and you have earned it. Your juices are all over." he mused as I felt his fingers swipe some off from my slit as it clung around his phallus still. I heard him lick it from his fingers. "Mmm, your taste is sweet. Very nice, indeed."

I shivered in disgust as he held me in place, when then I felt it. His erection was back and he was once again hard inside of me.

"Oh no." I whispered, though thank goodness it was muffled by my heated breath as he pushed my body off of his hardness before pulling it back into his hardness again.

"I'm not done yet. Not until you've cum for me three more times, little slut."


	4. The Next Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short, I'll make it up in the next chapter <3

"Wake up." his voice demanded.

My eyes fought through sleep to awaken, his fuzzy shape taking form even as blinding white light surrounded him. He was dressed again in his black robes and leather belt and boots. I was naked still from the night before, my body bruised and sore but I managed to push myself to sit up. I was on the floor within the other small room where he had thrown my limp body after he had had his way with me. Dried blood and sex liquids clung to my thighs still and memories of the previous night flashed through my mind.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" he questioned.

Everything came flooding back at once and I jumped up to my feet.

"Yes, Master." I responded, tensing in fear at the thought of him reprimanding me so soon.

"Good. You've been a good girl and done as you've been told, now you will learn that good behavior gets rewarded." he spoke while looking me up and down, taking in the sight of dried blood and bruise marks he had left on me. "Go now. Clean yourself then get dressed and await further command."

I nodded and scurried past him, trying not to limp. Making my way to the bathroom my eyes widened in surprise. The tub. It was full. My bath had been drawn for me. No, it couldn't have been. It must be a mistake - but the water was still steaming, it was clean and fresh. Untouched. I turned my head to look through the doorway my mouth open to ask if the bath was for him, but my words were cut off by the sight of him leaving the living quarters and the door closing behind him.

Blinking I looked back to the bath. It had been drawn for me. After raping me raw and tossing me aside to sleep on the floor. I was confused but my pride argued that it was the least he could do! Part of me fumed in anger but part of me...part of me was actually appreciative of his gesture.

The warm water cleaned away the filth from the night prior as I sat in the steaming tub, crying gently to myself. What had my life become?

After the water had turned cold and my skin pruned I finally left the bathroom and wrapped myself in towels. He had left some clean slave clothes for me to wear which I refused to dress myself in, at least not yet. Still in the towels felt somehow less revealing and less foreign to me. I collapsed onto a coach in the main area of his quarters and curled up, not caring that my wet hair left a mark on the furniture. It felt like moments had gone by but the clock on the wall changed drastically each time I dared to glance at it. He would be back soon, I feared in my gut.

Suddenly the door opened and I jumped up at full attention expecting to see him but instead was met with the sight of a droid. 

"Good evening. Master Maul has sent me to relay a message to you." the droid explained. I calmed my nerves as I leaned back into the coach with a sigh.

"Yes?" I dared to ask.

"Master Maul has left on duty, there's no word yet on his precise return. He's left you me in his wake to see to your needs as his property." the robotic voice spoke in an unnervingly friendly tone.

A weight instantly was lifted from my mind, "He's gone?"

"Yes. But I'm afraid I can say no more than that on the subject."

"I'm safe for tonight." I murmured to myself as a smile grew across my lips...that is until for some unexplainable reason, the smile faded. 

He was gone. When would he get back? Where did he leave to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm reaching out for some feedback from all my dear readers, before Maul comes back (which he will with a vengeance, don't worry!) Would we be interested in some droid/robot sex or nah, just Maul?? Gimme your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
